Happy begetting day Legolas!
by Tari Surion
Summary: Legolas thought it was going to be a regular day, forgetting it was his birthday, and everything turning upside down, what happens? Read and find out.


Happy begetting day Legolas.

I wake up to another normal day, which mean yet another patrol with the novices. I roll my eyes at that notion, I feel as though they all hate me because I passed them in such a short period of time.

I slowly get up and stretch, though regretting it as I hear a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I ask tiredly.

"Still in bed princeling?" Said the voice from behind the door.

_No not Fëanáro, why him, why now? 'Loved one' indeed I'd love to tell him to go get fitted for new robes. _I say to myself.

"Come on princeling, I know you're in there."

"No I'm not." I say while putting my pillow over my head.

I here a scoff from the Elder.

"Princeling, really, your father would not be pleased with you."

"Well he's not here." I retort.

"Would you like me to get him? At this moment he seems like the only person to get you out of bed."

I immediately got up and run over to the door and opened it.

Fëanáro takes one look at me from head to toe and raises an eyebrow.

_Valar, why don't they just leave me in peace. Haven't I done enough? What could he possibly want me to do now?_

"Still not dressed my prince? Tsk, tsk. Get dressed. His highness requests a family meal."

_'What's left of the family' I think is what he means._

I sigh and walk over to my mirror and begin to brush my hair, thinking about what Adar (Father) would possible want to talk about.

_He hasn't talked about any to us lately. __What would he want to talk about?_

I pull over my hunting tunic, and then my jerkin over my leggings.

Thinking that after the meal I go to my patrol.

_Not to mention Fëanáro didn't say I had to dress in my robes._

Then I walk over to the door, and as soon as I reopen the door a guard was standing there.

"Ready your highness?" The other elf says.

"Ready? For what? And what are you doing here?"

"I'm here waiting to escort you to the dining room."

"Oh.. Woh, woh, 'Escort?'. Thank you for your concern, but it is not needed."

"But my prince, his highness insisted."

"Well 'His Highness' will be fine if his son comes without guards flocking over him."

"But--"

"No, I'll be fine."

The guard nods and side steps out of the way.

_Father. I swear now that mother is gone, he's been over the deep end with flocking us with these guards._

As I walk down the hallway, to the dinning room I feel as though something was following me.

I quickly run and turn around the corner.

I take one look around the dead-end and see the curtains, I quickly jump up into the curtain and hide myself.

And as soon as I was in the curtain I see another being come around the corner very slowly, seeming to be looking for something, or someone, most likely myself.

I curse in-awkwardly to myself for not bringing any weapon with me.

My body tenses as the intruder in black walks towards the window which I'm hanging over.

I quickly snatch the small dagger from my boot when the intruder was under me.

The intruder looks out the window as if thinking I went down.

I jump down behind the intruder and hold my dagger to the other's throat.

"Who are you?" I ask.

Though as it seems that he had a well thought out plan to catch me, for more appeared out of nowhere.

_How did they get past my senses? Or the guards?_

"Drop the dagger elfling." One says while coming closer.

"Come closer and I slit his throat." I warn them, though hoping that I wouldn't have to take a life.

"Go ahead little one... Well? Can't take a life can you princeling?" The others taunt.

And before I know what happens next they all advance on me at the same time.

As I try dodging my knife is snatched away, after that the next thing I know is I'm being blind folded, and gagged.

It was at that time I wish ;not for the first time, that I let the guard follow me.

"You're coming with us princeling." I hear a voice to my left.

I take my leg and kick in the direction I heard the voice come from.

And it sounds like I hit something because after I pull my leg back I here a howl of pain from the same direction.

"You'll pay for that young one." The voice says in pain.

I scoff and roll my eyes from behind the things that bound, and kept me silent.

And before I knew it I was hauled up and was being carried, for how long, and to where I knew not.

For a while I didn't know what to think, I was scared, but then I would not let them have the pleasure of seeing me so. And also what I didn't know was what their intentions were for my kidnap, I know that as soon as my father figures that I'm gone he'll send all Greenwood looking for me, I just know it.

Even though how many times I keep trying to keep count of how long away from the palace they where taking me.

Though when who ever was caring me was being quite careless, for they kept having to get re-grip on me, which kept messing me up when I tried mapping out where they would be taking me.

_Won't they just stop already? It'll be useless, father's guards always find me when I'm kidnaped, everyone knows that, I hope._

And as if the Valar heard my prayers I was set down and un-gagged though they still left my blind fold on, and the ties on my hands.

"Well princeling, you in for a little surprise?"

_Gulp, what could they mean by that?_

Just as I begin to fear the worst the ties on my hand where removed, and as someone begins to take the blindfold off, I grab the person's hand and pull it over my head, intentionally sending the person flying over my head.

Though suddenly many hands grabbed me.

"Tithen pen (Little one), it's alright, calm down." I hear someone say.

And then the blindfold is removed from my eyes and I was surrounded by..... My friends?

"Elladan? Elrohir? Glorfindel?" I say in confusion.

I look down and see the one I threw...

_Oh no.... _I thought.

"Ada (Dad/Daddy)?!" I ask worriedly.

"Yes Ionin (My son). Oww.." My father says while trying to get up.

"But.. Then... You... Who... Why?!"

"It was just a small joke Leggy, nothing more." Elrohir says.

_Note to self: pull prank on El later for calling me 'Leggy' _

"That was just..... But then who did I hit, when you guys blindfolded me?"

A cough from Elrohir, who keeps moving his head to one side, I look towards that direction, Glorfindel.

"Oops?" I say innocently.

Glorfindel raises his hand, with a smile, accepting no apology.

"Happy begetting day Ionin (my son)." The king says while pulling me into as tight embrace.

"No matter how strange father?" I joke.

"No matter how strange."

"Now let's get to those presents shall we?"

"Yes."

As we walk to the other side of the large room I see my friend enjoying themselves with cakes, drinks, and fruit.

"Hey ada (Dad/Daddy)?"

"Yes, Tithen pen? (Little one)"

"Who's idea of the kidnap was anyway?"

All of the sudden the whole the whole room went silent.

Everyone looking as guilty as the other.

I smile deviously.

_No-one is going to want to wake up in the morning. _I say to myself.

Oh, how I'm going to have fun.

The End...

Author's note: In the words of Elladan and Elrohir; Let the pranking begin!

Also: I hope you all enjoyed reading as much and I enjoyed writing it.

**Christinia, I hope you most of all had the most out of reading this story. This whole story is dedicated to you! Hope you had a wonderful birthday!**


End file.
